This invention is directed to a structure for attachment to a conventional bicycle to increase the safety of riding of the bicycle and to provide another manner in which the bicycle can be safely ridden.
One design of modern bicycles is provided with relatively small wheels and a relatively high seat, with the seat positioned well rearwardly on the bicycle. In normal riding, with both conventional wheels on the ground, the net center of gravity of the bicycle and its rider is just forward of the rear axle. This arrangement permits the bicycle to be ridden on only its rear wheel, with the front wheel raised. In modern parlance, this is called a "wheelie" by the youth. One of the bicycle models which is particularly suitable for use in performing the wheelie is the "Sting-Ray" bicycle. However, to successfully perform a wheelie, all that is needed is an arrangement whereby the front wheel can be raised so that the net center of gravity is over the rear axle, while affording a fair comfort to the rider.